mastergraywolffandomcom-20200214-history
Heroic Blaze SolAka
Heroic Blaze SolAka (壮烈火炎 ・ ソルアカ, sōretsu kaen ・ soruaka) is a fictional Japanese mech fiction (see Mech/Mecha) authored by Master Gray Wolf in March 2009. Set in the 21st century, there is a high focus on storyline traits familiar in the super robot shows such as extraterrestial enemies, "monster of the week", and friendship. It contains mild violence and language, about a PG rating. In the romanized title, the word sōretsu (壮烈)壮烈@Dic.yahoo.jp means heroic or brave. There are different Chinese letters and words for brave/heroic, but the author wanted something that sprouted more strength or seemed to provide more intensity when describing the main protagonists. Souretsu can even describe a god, war, or a story; the symbol for sō means robust, and the symbol for restu means vehement, extreme, ardent. The word aka (赤, アカ, or あか) simply means the color red in Japanese. Also used to define the color of fire. Sol, in many languages like Spanish, Old Norse and Portuguese, means the sun. Sol is also the name of a Norse sun goddess and a Roman sun god. Other ideas for the story title were the following: Imperial Blaze Queen/Imperial Flame Queen SolAka (皇帝炎女王 ソルアカ, kōtei enjoō soruaka), Phoenix Queen SolAka (鳳凰女王 ソルアカ, hōō enjoō soruaka), Heroic Queen SolAka (壮烈女王 ソルアカ, souretsu joō soruaka). Story & Characters The story is about a war between two extraplanetary nations: The Four Kingdoms of Planet Shirei and the Deva Dynasty of Planet Shenbu. Set in present time, Planet Shenbu has become unstable and the Deva Dynasty led by Emperor Yang invades Earth to ransack its resources. What was highly expected to be an easy victory against Earth was thwarted by the Four Kingdoms, who have escaped their conquered planet and taken refuge on Earth. They fend off the Dynasty through the use of powerful machines based off the Four Saints. The main protagonist is Princess Hiori Soratoga, a big-hearted and gallant young woman from Shirei's Hoō (Fènghuáng) families, has been living on Earth under the disguise of a teacher. She pilots the SolAka, a high mobility mecha based off the mythological bird the phoenix. The story incorporates many elements of Asian and Super Robot culture. This includes the Four Beasts myths, Hinduism, Shitennō, evil space monarchies, struggles between protagonists, heroism and justice, and the bond between man and machine. What's also present is strong friendship bonds and, by a smaller extent, magic that can imitate natural energy and control the mind. Production After watching, researching, and playing games about mecha, the author Master Gray Wolf wondered what it would look like if she ever made a future mecha (droid, robot, machine, combattloid, armor) story series with a female as the lead character. The plan was a mecha story "not too complex, not too negative, old-fashioned, and had at least forty chapters" for youths to enjoy. MGW stated that SolAka was highly inspired by the Brave series (勇者シリーズ, yūsha shiri-zu) and the Eldran series (エルドラン シリーズ; erudoran shiri-zu). Both had a toy line and popular TV series produced by the cooperation Sunrise. In Brave, many of the mechs have spirits or very potent A.I. battling evil forces alongside human friends. The word yuusha means "the brave", "the hero", or "man of valor"勇者@Dic.yahoo.jp. In Eldran, the heroes are elementary schoolchildren entrusted fighting mechs by the warrior of light Eldran and the mecha take the shape of real animals and dinosaurs. The childrens' school life twines with the ongoing combat and there are scenes where the school or surrounding town transforms into a base or the mecha they use. Regarding these themes, MGW aimed for some of the mecha to have a spirit or have a close connection to both nature and their pilots. She was thoroughly impressed by the mecha from Eldran's Go-Saurer series and wanted to use mythological or phenomenal animals. The design of the phoenix mecha Solaka made her decide to use the motif of the Four Symbols as the main heros' mecha, and the idea of Japanese and Chinese-like planets fighting one another. Furthermore, the Four Generals are named after Hinduism Devas MGW also used the Megaman (Rockman) series, one of her favorite game series from CAPCOM, as an inspiration. The series contain A.I "replioids" as characters and she liked their designs, which are humanoid and animal. The term for "reploid" could mean to "replicate human beings." Characterization and Science Due to lack of knowledge in science and science fiction, MGW was reluctant about working on SolAka as it would be her first science fiction story. Category:Science Fiction Category:Fiction Category:Japanese fiction Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Theme Song To be faithful to mecha TV shows and games, MGW imagined a poetic theme song for the story and placed it within the story's prologue. She wanted an "old-fashioned and positive feel" to the song. Setting Aside from the Planet Earth and its defense forces, many worlds and organizations are introduced. Heroic Blaze SolAka revolves around the long conflict between Planet Shirei and Planet Shenbu. Planet Shenbu is completely ruled by a monarch called the Deva Dynasty, with the Emperor being the holder of the highest power. In the story, the current Emperor is Yang. The lands are ruled by the Emperor's warlords's and their subservients. Shirei is a planet of four continents (nations) with four ethnics based on the Four Holy Beasts. Each continent was ruled by a single territorial dynasty, but have combined into the Shirei Alliance (SA). Establishing four chiefs into a full governing body, The Shirei Alliance was formed to dissipate Civil War and to maintain justice, planetary defense, and kinship. It rules Shirei through an oligarchy-like system and the chiefs are also appointed as high-ranking military commanders. The current ruling families of Shirei are the Soratoga, the Yūtsukasa, the Seiji, and the Gentekki. Category:Heroic Blaze SolAka Category:Science Fiction Category:Mecha Category:Japanese fiction Terms and Mechanics All words are alphabetized under each category. As the motif behind the story are Earth's Four Chinese Beasts, many words and ideas are inspired by Earth's Eastern Asia. Planet Shirei, Planet Earth, and Planet Shenbu deploy a variety of special machines, from mecha to devices, during their battles. Also, Shirei and Shenbu have a closer bond to spiritual practices and there are connections between "magic" and science. ; Mecha : Generally used to describe an operation-effective machine. Also known as Mech. ;Reiyobu Password : The term reiyobu means soul call. ;Shirei Medallion : A device used with the SUJ units to perform Soul Bond. ;Soul Bond : External Links *Genre: Super Robot *The FengHaung References Quote